What Could Cheer You Up
by Tynuccia
Summary: Miranda feels useless, Krory makes her think he still cries over Eliade. But a kiss can make everything better. Krory x Miranda


**T**itle: What could cheer you up...

**P**airing: Krory x Miranda

**R**ating: T, for naughty thoughts xD

**W**arning: I don't own DGM

**S**ummary: Miranda feels useless, Krory makes her think he still cries over Eliade. But a kiss can make everything better.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Uhm… thank you" Krory whispered blushing. "It was nice."

Miranda looked at him and crossed her arms. Nice, he said. She wasn't sure it was the right adjective for a night like that.

They met in the cafeteria and drank a coffee together; then, lightly embarassed, headed to her place to just chat and fell asleep on her big bed like a couple of aged people.

She nodded and opened the door for him, still too upset to do something in the right way.

"Could we... do it again... tonight, couldn't we?"

"S-sure" she babbled. It was a great surprise to find out that Krory was so straightforward.

"But... I mean... let's change place... my room is also nice, y'know..."

Her heart jumped in her chest: she couldn't think of her standing in one man's bedroom. It was way too embarassing.

"Miranda? You okay?"

"Y-yeah... I was just... thinking. I guess we could, yeah."

"G-great! What about 9PM?"

The German woman nodded once again and watched him run away.

She laughed lightly and sat down on her bed where they've been chatting- and sleeping- for so long. The sheets were still warm.

"Arystar Krory, uh...?"

They had met in a clumsy day just because Lavi wanted them to introduce themselves. The beginning of something awesome, one could say. But Miranda wondered if the man shared her same feelings.

It was nice to talk and doze off near each other, but it was still far away from what she had been dreaming of. She always wished for his hands to touch her; for his lips to kiss hers; for his big body to lay over hers.

She blushed wildly and buried her face into the pillow, hoping that her naughty thoughts weren't seen or heard by anybody. It was still so hard to admit she was in love.

Of course she had loved before: her Mutti, her Vati and her family members, but now it was absolutely different.

She knew she had a crush over him, but she would never been able to tell him, or anybody else. She found it embarassing and hard just to say she spent great time chatting; saying she loved him was an impossible thing to her.

Even if Lavi and Lenalee kept on asking whether they were dating or not; even if everyone in the Order wondered about what was going on between them; even if, probably, the only one who didn't have a clue of what she had in her mind was Krory.

She hugged the pillow where he had relied his back and closed her eyes when she felt his masculine scent inebriate her.

Miranda wasn't satisfied like that, but for the moment it was more than enough.

________________________________________________________________________________

There they were, sitting on his bed with big smiles and chatting again. This was going to become an habit for the two of them.

"...and I found out that she was an Akuma."

"How sad..."

At last she knew something about his famous first love from him. Lavi had tell her that Eliade was a wonderful lady with big breasts and the cutest face ever. Blonde... charming eyes... perfect body... she could have enchanted even the most loyal of husbands.

Krory sobbed and looked down. He was such a crybaby... and not a gentleman at all! He should have guessed how his guest was feeling.

"B-but just tell me if you're getting bored. I... I don't want to talk about Eliade for the whole night. It wouldn't be fair."

Eliade... She was envious of the way he called her. There was so much love in those six letters... so much hidden and painful emotion that the German couldn't help but hate her. She was such a selfish woman!

"O-oh no... don't worry, it's okay as long as it helps you" she lied with a big, fake smile. "We have so much time to spend together that it won't be a problem if we waste a night talking about your dead girlfriend."

The Romanian man blinked. Was it he or her reassuring words were full of bitter resentment? It was absolutely strange, but he smiled. She was just too funny.

"Er... do you want something to drink?"

"What about her?"

"Let's change subject, uh?"

She smiled back and nodded. It was nice of him. But she suddendly thought of something terrible: what if he understood she hated that Eliade? Her words were so easy to decode...

_He would hate me as well, I'm sure of that._

She had to do or say something to save their relationship, but without asking herself whether her suppositions were right or not.

"I... I think that she's fine. Well... she _was_ fine... er..."

"Miranda...?"

"I'm sorry you... lost her..."

"Well thank you."

If she didn't have her eyes wide shut, she would have seen his big and satisfied smile, but, since she was too afraid to look at him, she kept on talking.

"I wish God had taken me instead of her... so Krory would be happy with his girlfriend, still in his castle and so on..."

The man froze at those last sentences. She really meant it and he was speechless. How could she be so serious while saying something like that?!

He let a bottle of wine go and looked at her. She just sat on the bed with eyes closed and frightened look on her face.

He touched her shoulder gently.

"I'm useless."

"Don't say that. Without you I would have died a dozen times."

"But you would have joined her soul."

"...I prefer staying alive, y'know."

"I bet you say that just to calm me down."

"You're wrong. I really mean it."

There was a moment of silence between them. They could only hear the wind outside of the window.

Krory scratched his head and sighed. He had to behave like a real man! If the lady he loved said those things, then, it was necessary to cheer her up. He blushed while thinking at that.

"Miranda... look at me."

"I won't."

"Then I'll do it."

He closed his eyes and pressed softly his lips on hers. He knew it was her first kiss and couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

What if she didn't want to stay with him like that? What if she was in love with someone else? What if their friendship was about to crush just because of that innocent kiss?

"Miranda..." he whispered lightly when he turned away. "I... I'm sorry..."

She opened her eyes and touched her lips. They were hot and kind of wet. She couldn't believe it.

"I... know that you're not self confident a-and I thought that a kiss would have been great... maybe..." told Krory while scratching his chin. He looked at the ceiling, not being able to face his partner. "Say something, won't you?"

"I... I.... really don't know what to say... it was... odd" the woman said with a smile. "But I liked it..."

To Krory it was enough to kiss her again. He had been dreaming of that since the day they met. He had forgot Eliade and now he was ready to start a new life with the strange Exorist he was cuddling.

_Fin._

AN: I don't really know what to think about this XDD I feel like it doesn't have a beginning or an ending, but I'm happy that they kissed XD. Reviews are **absolutely **welcome, so that I can improve myself 3


End file.
